For ages machinist, toolmakers and mold makers have had the requirement to determine the position of angular features including cavities in or on a workpiece in relation to an actual or theoretical edge or point. In some instances extensive, time consuming, complicated calculations have been relied upon. In preparing a workpiece to create the feature or cavity desired various work tools such as drills, boring tools, milling tools, reamers, end mills or electrodes are used. In some complicated applications more than one procedure is required. As work to create the feature or cavity progresses some portions of the workpiece are eliminated. The eliminated portions of the workpiece include edges critical for making certain accurate measurements. Measurements from the imaginary intersection of one of the surfaces of the feature or cavity and another surface of the feature or cavity may be required. It may be necessary to determine the measurement from the imaginary intersection of a surface of one of the features or cavities and a reference surface of the workpiece to a precise point on the workpiece.
Many devices have been created to help make such measurements possible. In using such devices it is necessary to use an actual edge or locate a theoretical edge by means of other devices or by complicated calculations. Where a theoretical edge is involved the accuracy of the measurement is suspect and the time required for the calculations is costly and inefficient in the workplace.
The shortcomings of the prior art makes it necessary to use more than one device and usually more than one person in order to locate a point on a workpiece when material has been removed where an edge, or intersection of two surfaces, would occur thereby requiring a measurement from an imaginary edge.
The same deficiencies exist in positioning a work tool at an angle in relation to the work piece. The accuracy of this measurement is critical in order that the feature or cavity that is to be created by the work tool will not only be at the proper and desired location but also at the proper and desired angle. In the event the location or angle are not as required material and time will be wasted in recalculating and preparing a new work piece.
The purpose and function of the present invention are to overcome the material cost, time and accuracy deficiencies of the present state of the industry.